doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP16: Suburbs (Doom II)
MAP16: Suburbs is the sixteenth map of Doom II. It was designed by Sandy Petersen and uses the music track "The Demon's Dead". Strategy Walkthrough From the start, walk straight ahead and go through the door just around the corner. The outdoor area you'll arrive in (A) consists of two small buildings inside a tall, circular, black barrier wall, as well as several buildings outside the wall. There are two exits in the black wall (B); go through either and make your way to the nukage pond in the southwest corner of the map. In the pool is a wooden structure with some stairs leading up to the blue skull key ©. Upon picking the key up, several monsters will teleport in, so be prepared. At the north end of the map is a grey brick building; walk up the stairs in the corner and go through the lion-faced door around the corner at the top. Inside is a glowing blue/red wall as well as a blue key door. Open the blue door and pick up the red skull key inside (D). Next to the red key is a satyr face switch. Flip it; it lowers the glowing blue/red wall in the previous room, revealing a hidden teleporter. Run to it quickly, as it only lowers for a short time period. You'll be taken to an otherwise unreachable platform with some likely useful Plasma Guns (E). Once you're ready to exit the level, make your way to the structure made of several black and gray "cubes" in the northeast (F). The two platforms with the more rectangular-shaped patterns on them lower like lifts, allowing you to access the highest ledge. Once you reach the top, turn around and lower the second lift platform again (while still on the top ledge). This causes the wall of the ledge you're on to lower as well, revealing the exit teleporter blocked by a red skull column (G); open it using your key and exit. Secrets # Enter the southern building in the central area in the level (H). Inside is a blue-carpeted room with a small pedestal-like structure in its center. Use this pedestal as you would a lift, and ride up. There is a small fiery hole in the eastern wall of this room. Shoot inside this hole to cause one of the bookshelves to rise, revealing a megasphere (I). # Ride the same pedestal up again. Look through the doorway to the north and you'll see another nook in the wall, this one containing a pair of glowing red eyes (J). Shoot the eyes with the Super Shotgun (due to its wide spread). It may take a few tries. Once you hear the sound of a door opening, go through the doorway and turn right to enter a newly opened alcove (K). Alternatively, you could "use" the torch in the southwestern corner of the room to raise the wall in front of the pair of eyes and use a similar lift as in secret #1. # Enter the red brick building in the east of the map through the door on its eastern wall (L). The corpse-wall behind the door is an illusion that can be walked straight through. # Inside secret #3, lower the right grey stone wall (M) and ride it up. Once at the top, run onto the adjacent raised platform, into a pool of blood. Flip the switch to reveal a BFG 9000 (N). To get to the raised platform with the Plasma Guns on it, go inside the northernmost building. Behind the blue door is a red skull key sitting in a window. Stand in the window sill and press the satyr-faced switch to lower the big blue/red fire wall in the previous room, which reveals a teleporter. Step through to get the Plasma Guns. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP16 demos from the Compet-N database Suburbs (Doom II) Category:Sandy Petersen levels